


First One's Free

by tokyo10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyo10/pseuds/tokyo10
Summary: “I’m sorry?” Daichi apologized, unsure. The person- man- was attractive, grey hair that seemed to glow, hazel-brown eyes with a mole under the left and nicely toned skin.“I said,” He elaborated with a playful roll of his eyes. “First one’s free, the second one you have to pay for.”





	First One's Free

There are a lot of jostling bodies, that's for sure. Daichi gets pushed around from all angles as other students try to hammer their way through the lunch line so they can spend the rest of the hour with their friends. Not to mention, it's loud.

His friends warned him. Told him of the horrors he was about to face but he just brushed them off thinking they were over exaggerating. They were not.

“Good luck getting out alive, man!” Cackled Tanaka and Nishinoya hanging off one another.

“Best to wait till it calms down.” Asahi advised timidly. Shimizu just quietly nodded in agreement with the others words. But Daichi was hungry and he didn’t bring a lunch so sue him.

Looking back on the last five minutes of not getting any closer to the front of the counter- A numerous amount of people budged in front of him-  he was sorely regretting not listening, and really he should have seeing as how they sit in the foyer every lunch hour, in direct sights of the school cafeteria and the havoc inside.

A group of students walks away from the front of the line, each of them with styrofoam plates holding some type of cheesy bread with tomato sauce, well whatever it is it smells delicious and Daichi’s stomach is growling and jeez this is taking forever, what’s the cafeteria selling, ribs?!

Looking down at his watch, Daichi found that 7 minutes have passed and he thinks he can see the front counter just a little maybe but it might just be his imagination. At this point in time, Daichi is just seconds away from swearing an oath to never ever forget his lunch again or eat his fight shoe.

A violent shove from behind and Daichi finds himself catching his balance on the person in front of him, which wouldn’t have been a problem if he hadn’t in some mysterious black magic way, grabbed the stranger's butt. He blushed dark red and tried looking anywhere but at the grey haired individual in front of him less he turns around.

Luck was not on his side it seems.

“First one’s free. The second you have to pay for.”

Daich blinked, totally expecting a reprimand or possibly being called a pervert but …. A joke? What strange hell did he fall into now?! “I’m sorry?” Daichi apologized, unsure. The person- man- was attractive, grey hair that seemed to glow, hazel-brown eyes with a mole under the left and nicely toned skin.

“I said,” He elaborated with a playful roll of his eyes. “First one’s free. The second one you have to pay for.”

“Huh.” He said in confusion then the grey haired stranger quirked a grey eyebrow and Daichi's blush returned full force. “Oh! Right, I am so sorry.”

The other teenager laughed. “No big deal these things happen, especially here. I just wanted to see if you were good looking or not.” He shrugged.

Daichi’s composer dropped a second as he registered the words but then smirked. “And am I?”

“On a scale of one to ten” He gave Daichi a once over, back tracking to his thighs briefly before meeting his eyes.” You’re an eleven.” He said with a wink and turned frontwards, just in time to slip through a gap and make his way to the counter.

He watches enthralled as the grey haired beauty danced through the mass of hungry teenagers. ‘ _He was definitely interesting,’_ mused Daichi. Letting loose a long suffering groan, Daichi noticed he is further back in line than he was a minute ago thanks to not paying attention.

When he finally made it to the counter, ten minutes have already passed. Getting the cheesy bread -Pizza bread- and a drink he ventured back to his friend group, munching on the delicious concoction. When he sat down on the cold bricks Daichi told them about his in counter through bites. It was not the reaction he was hoping for. They all had these looks that suggested they know something that he doesn’t, which they most likely do.

“His names Sugawara Koushi we share a few classes together. He is extremely popular and many people develop a crush when they first meet him. His best friend is Oikawa Tooru and they both likes to tease people so please be careful.” Shimizu said.

Daichi was kerfuffle and it must have shown because Shimizu quickly corrected herself.“He’s not a bad person, in fact, he’s nice to everybody but he usually turns everyone down when they confess.”

Popping the last of his food in his mouth, Daichi’s thoughts were on one Sugawara Koushi.

Days later, Daichi was sitting in his English class waiting for the bell to ring when a familiar head of grey popped in and slid into the seat next to him. “Freebie.” He called happily.

“It’s Daichi actually.” Daichi quipped turning to look at him.

“Daichi then. My names Koushi but everyone calls me Suga.” Suga offered a big grin. Damn this guy was cute. Thought Diachi as he fought down a blush.

“Is Suga a nickname?” Daichi asked politely.

“Um kind of. My last name is Sugawara so it originated from that.”

Daichi hummed.

“God, you’re hot.” Was the sudden statement from the grey haired teenager. Then his hazel eyes widened and he fought down his own blush. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to blurt that out but damn you really are good looking.”

“Thanks,”Daichi blinked then smiled. “You’re pretty cute yourself.”

“Charming and hot. Two of my favorite things in a man.” Suga joked.

Daichi couldn’t return the comment as the teacher walked in right then and started the class. Taking a gamble, Daichi tore off a corner of his notebook and wrote down his number, smoothly sliding it onto Suga’s desk.

He wasn’t expecting much, maybe friends but Daichi was fascinated by the teenager named Sugawara Koushi and he planned on getting to know him better.

Daichi was walking home with Asahi when his phone buzzed. Pulling it out of his pocket and looking at the message he grinned.

_“It’s Suga. R U Busy Saturday?”_

Daichi entertained the idea of telling Suga he texted the wrong number but ultimately decided against it. The smile didn't leave his face as he replied.

_“I’m free.”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I overheard one of my co-workers say 'First one's free, the second one you have to pay for ' Not clue what the context was but I started imagining a story and this is the result. Secondly, my school's cafeteria was kinda like a concession (The pizza bread was fuckin' delicious) and not like the stereotypical one you see in movies and read about in books kinda curious but what did anyone have a concession one as well or the stereotypical one?
> 
> Update: I found out who said it!!!!


End file.
